


Signed, Sealed, Delivered

by mouseInk



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Fuuinjutsu, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Reunions, Sealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouseInk/pseuds/mouseInk
Summary: Once Naruto learns that his father was Minato Namikaze, Yondaime and sealing master, it's natural for him to ask Jiraiya to teach him seals while they're on their camping-training-vacation trip.Three years later, he has a surprise for Team 7 when they come out to greet him when he returns to Konoha.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Nara Shikako & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Jiraiya & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 203
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2020 B: Surprise Birthday Edition, Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	Signed, Sealed, Delivered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chrysophylax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysophylax/gifts).



> PROMPT:
> 
> Jiraiya's Jiraiyaness is an act. He is a good sensei and teaches Naruto stuff he didn't learn in canon. He tells Naruto about his parents. Seal geeking and plans for pranks ensue. For bonus points, show Naruto impressing and/or pranking Shikako and Sasuke.

“So, my Dad used seals like Shikako does?” Naruto’s face glew golden by the small fire at camp.

“Don’t ask me questions while I’m in the middle of chewing, brat,” Jiraiya scolded him, mouth muffled by onigiri. He obnoxiously chewed, grunting and humming before taking a deep breath, as if to begin a long-winded lecture. “But yeah.”

Naruto didn’t seem disappointed by the curt answer, but instead gave a wide, toothy grin. “Teach me!”

Jiraiya spat out the next bite he had just taken, shaking his head. “Seals aren’t just something you learn in a day! It requires years of hard work and dedication.”

Crossing his arms, Naruto frowned. “Shikako learned it in a month.”

“There’s something wrong with her,” Jiraiya began, before taking another bite of his onigiri. Naruto jumped up in anger, knocking over the log he was sitting on top of.

“Hey! Don’t talk about her like that!” Naruto shouted, jabbing his finger at him.

Jiraiya spat a big wad of chewed up rice at his forehead, knocking him back over the log, legs flying straight up and back to the ground. “Or, she’s the greatest prodigy the world has ever seen. You’d need years of hard work to even get close to where she is now.”

Naruto sat back up, rubbing his head, before frantically waving his now, saliva-and-rice covered hand. He shook it back and forth, to no avail, resorting to wiping it on the side of the log he was sitting on.

“Years, huh? We’ll have plenty of time out here, won’t we, Pervy Sage?”

Jiraiya sighed, looking up towards the sky. “Yeah, kid. I think we will.”

* * *

“Naruto! You’ve gotten taller!” Shikako beamed, pulling him into a big hug outside the gates of Konoha.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it deadlast?” Sasuke smirked, before joining in.

Kakashi did that weird head-tilt-squint thing he did when he wanted to show that he was smiling behind that mask. “I’m just happy my cute little genin are all back together again!”

“Yup!” Naruto beamed. “I think it’d be best if we all _stuck_ together now that I’m back!” He wrapped his arms around the three of them.

They held the hug for the longest minute of their lives. And another. And another. And…

“Naruto… you can let go now,” Shikako said softly, tugging away at his grasp. Beside her, Sasuke wriggled around, while Kakashi sat passively, unmoving.

“Well, you see about that…” Naruto began.

“You idiot,” Sasuke sighed. He pulled futilely at his hand, stuck to Naruto’s back. “What did you do?”

“Pervy Sage said that it’d be a great idea to show you what I learned!” Naruto answered cheerfully, bumping his head against Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow in response. “And what exactly was it you learned?”

“I call it the sticky-fingers seal! We’re stuck like this!”

“That’s great, Naruto! Good job.” Kakashi cheerfully replied. A cloud of smoke enveloped him, but when it cleared, he was still there.

“You really thought that would work, sensei? I’m hurt!” Naruto fake pouted, before bursting into laughter.

“How long, exactly, is this supposed to last?” Sasuke asked, kicking Naruto in the shins.

“Well, it depends on what I set it for. Sometimes it can last for an entire day-”

“A whole day?” Shikako asked nervously.

Sasuke sighed, shaking his head slowly. “And here I thought you couldn’t wait to get Ichiraku’s again. Shikako and I even ordered a bowl for you ahead of time.”

“It’s going to get cold, Naruto!” Shikako scolded him, bumping him on the head.

“It’s fine, it’s fine! Pervy Sage and I both have the counterseal, and he’ll just unlock it now, then we’ll teach it to you guys later, right?”

Jiraiya yawned, stretching his back out. “Well, first I’ve got a meeting with Tsunade-hime, then I’ve got a _meeting_ at the onsen, then I’ve got a big nap scheduled for the entire day. So, good luck! Besides, we figured out a long time ago that you learned best under pressure, in the real world. Have fun!” He gave a leery grin, before wandering off towards the gate.

“Wait! Come back! I’ll buy you a bowl of ramen! Two bowls! Pervy Sage!” Naruto cried in distress, knocking the entire group of huggers over.

* * *

Even if his new sticky-fingers seal wasn’t _quite_ perfect and the empty bowls of ramen kept sticking to his hands, he’d still count it as a success. It was hard not to, especially when he got to see Team 7 again, with Shikako and her smiles that shone like the sun, that radiated complete faith in him from the very start, with Sasuke and his surefire confidence that everything would go their way even if he was always moody, and of course, seeing Kakashi squirm around like that demon cat, Tora was icing on the cake.

It was good to be back where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so I was really hesitant about joining this exchange because I was afraid I wasn't going to have enough time to write something, then suddenly I wrote 300 words out of nowhere and it spiraled.
> 
> I mean like, it's not that long, but it's a lot longer than I was expecting? 
> 
> Anyways, I had a lot of fun with it, especially because one of my favorite things to write about is a tired, done with it Sasuke and a freaking-out-weaselly Kakashi.  
> Hopefully my Jiraiya-voice is okay! I haven't actually written him before.
> 
> thanks for prompting, Chrysophylax!


End file.
